wowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Warcraft: Deceiver
World of Warcraft: Deceiver is the sixth expansion of the World of Warcraft. The content of the expansion will feature the return of Kil'jaeden and plans to destroy the Twisting Nether. Lore Prominent figures *Kil'jaeden is the main antagonist of the expansion. Due to his return, the Burning Legion will serve under his control. His plan is to destroy the Twisting Nether. He will play a major role in questing and end-game content, and is expected to be the final boss of the expansion (in a later patch). *Mal'Ganis is expected to have his revenge against the Alliance and Horde since he wanted to kill Arthas himself. He will bring Kil'jaeden back and assist him in destroying Twisting Nether. He will be one of the final bosses of the expansion (in a later patch). *Varian Wrynn dies at the hands of Mag'har warriors after Hellscream's death. His son will be heir to the throne and King of the Alliance. *Anduin Wrynn is now the King of Stormwind and will make several changes for the Alliance. *Baine Bloodhoof will become the superior Warchief of the Horde. *Velen dies at the hands of Mal'Ganis. *Talgath returns and takes Velen's place as one of the Alliance leaders when he was transformed into a Draenei after his redemption and Velen's death. He will combine his and Velen's power to turn many Eredar into Draenei and add them into the Alliance. *Rexxar will have a main part in this expansion. He will lead the Horde in the Burning Mountains to face against Kil'jaeden and his followers. *Maiev Shadowsong returns in the expansion and allies Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage to end the corruption from the Burning Legion. *Ansirem Runeweaver appears in the expansion where he become Anduin's loyal mentor of the Alliance. New Playable Races In Balor, four new playable races will be introduced in this expansion: *Bugbears - a faction of goblinoids that join the Horde in the expansion. *Fauns - faction of uncorrupted Satyrs that join the Alliance in the expansion. *Giths - a faction of orc-like humanoids that join the Horde in the expansion. *Wood eladrins - a faction of elvish humanoids that join the Alliance. The expansion will allow previous faction-exclusive classes to be played on the opposing faction. New Mounts Each new race will receive its own unique mount: Balor New Zones New High leveled zone The expansion will introduce four high-leveled zones in Othoran: *Sunildra - Level 95-97 zone in the northern central area in Othoran. *Merderland - Level 97-98 zone in the eastern side of Othoran, between the northern and southern area. *Burning Mountains - Level 98-100 zone in the southern central area in Othoran. Othoran The expansion will introduce Argus' first continent: Othoran. The continent will show several zones that are open for players. Areas in the northern part of Othoran: *Feyland - Level 1-15 starting zone of the Fauns, located in the northern-eastern end of Othoran. *Telathar - Level 1-15 starting zone of the Wood eladrins, located in the northern-western end of Othoran. *Kaarinos - Level 15-25 zone in the northern area of Othoran. *Torilaar - Level 25-35 zone in the northern area of Othoran. *Dranora - Level 35-50 zone in northern area of Othoran. Areas in the southern part of Othoran: *Narland - Level 1-15 starting zone of the Tieflings. located in the southern-western end of Othoran. *Zerai - Level 1-15 starting zone of the Gith, located in the southern-eastern end of Othoran. *Chanitha - Level 15-25 zone in the southern area of Othoran. *Deep Waste - Level 25-35 zone in the southern area of Othoran. *Hotenow - Level 35-50 zone in the southern area of Othoran. *Aaslar Desert - Level 50-58 zone, between the northern and southern area of Othoran. Factions and organizations Old end-game factions Numerous old factions will be seen again in the expansion. *Burning Legion - the demonic organization will be led by Kil'jaeden and other leaders that plan to burn the planet Argus and destroy the Twisting Nether. *Argent Crusade - New end-game factions In the expansion, it will introduce new endgame factions in the planet Argus: *Prophets of the Sun - a racial faction of Sun eladrins that will play a major role in the game. The Crusade will ally both the Alliance and Horde in defeating Kil'jaeden and the Burning Legion. New Races *Aasimar *Aquatic eladrins *Archons *Boggles *Erithians *Hamadryads *Hybsils *Illithids *Laestrygonians *Merfolks *Moon eladrins *Nereids *Sun eladrins *Tartalos *Verbeegs Category:Expansions